Wireless networks may take many forms, depending on the application. Various WiFi standards exist where users within range of a “hotspot” may establish a wireless link to access a given network. A given hotspot, or wireless access point, typically has a limited range and coverage area.
With the proliferation of multi-media content over wireless networks comes an insatiable demand for more bandwidth over the networks. Conventional wireless networking architectures fail to provide adequate resources to efficiently provide optimum range and coverage for wireless network users.